


What You Deserve

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Death, Physical Disability, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, slightly out of character adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: After Hawk-Moth's defeat, Adrien goes to visit his father.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).

> Hi all!
> 
> Yeah, long time again, I know! Sorry! Things have been CRAZY!
> 
> Anyway, I threw this together with the help of Quantumchickpea, simply because we were thinking of a fitting punishment for Gabridouche. We went for what would be the ABSOLUTE WORST THING that could happen!

Gabriel Agreste. Fashion mogul. Entrepreneur. Icon. Supervillain.

And now, patient in the final care ward on the local prison hospital.

Adrien watched the man he knew through a two-way mirror. Sitting in a rigid wheelchair, his neck supported and strapped down in several places, he stared out of the window onto the sparse grounds. His expression was painfully blank, his eyes missing the fire that had once terrorised Paris and terrified employees, another reminder of all that had gone before.

He gave Marinette’s hand one final squeeze before walking into the day room alone.

Gabriel’s eyes flickered to the side, his mouth curving at the edges as he saw his son. ‘Adrien, what a lovely surprise.’

The voice was softer than he remembered, affectionate even, and it was all Adrien could do not to shudder, not to turn around and leave once more. ‘Hello, Father.’ He said simply, taking a seat in the chair by the window and shuffling it to face him.

‘Is your mother with you?’ His eyes darted to the door before meeting Adrien’s gaze once more.

‘No, Father. She’s not. You really don’t remember?’

‘Remember what?’ Gabriel asked, his voice light as though they were discussing something mundane, the weather, breakfast that morning. ‘By the way, when can I come home? They won’t tell me when I can be discharged. They won’t tell me anything.’ Finally, a hint of frustration showed and Adrien shook his head.

‘Father, it’s been over a year. You’re never leaving here.’ Adrien replied much as he had every time he had visited.

Confusion burned in his eyes, panic came through in his words. ‘Never? Did something happen? Is that why I’m in the hospital?’

Adrien let out a slow breath. This was never easy but he needed to say it, he needed Gabriel to know why he was here, what he had done, no matter how much it hurt, and it did. It hurt them both. ‘Mother was injured from use of a thing called a miraculous and you took it upon yourself to terrorise Paris as a super-powered villain, trying to obtain a power that you believed would allow you to bring her back.’

‘What?’ Gabriel tried to shake his head but could do very little with his restraints. ‘Why would I even consider that?’

‘You fought two heroes for years, they saved Paris from the destruction you caused, time and again.’

‘No.’ Gabriel breathed, his chest rising and falling faster as his eyes went wide.

‘You refused to give up and, in the process, you destroyed the house, with you and the heroes inside. They survived with a few cuts and bruises. You weren’t so lucky.’

‘I don’t…what…?’

Adrien didn’t know if Gabriel was even hearing him, this happened every time, it was too much for this now frail man’s mind to take, but he needed him to know, he needed him to realise how much suffering he had caused. ‘You suffered severe spinal and mental injuries. Mom was killed in the collapse.’

‘No! No!’ Gabriel sobbed now, tears rolling unbidden down his cheeks. ‘I wouldn’t…I couldn’t do that!’

‘But you did.’ Adrien stood, leaning both hands on the arms of Gabriel’s wheelchair. ‘You killed Mom, and you tried to kill not only me but the woman I love. You deserve to rot in this place and I’m going to make sure you never forget just what you did.’

‘Adrien! No!’ Gabriel’s cheeks were streaked now, his entire body shaking as he called after his son. Adrien didn’t even break stride, didn’t even look back, he closed the door behind himself before allowing his shoulders to slump, the cries of his father still ringing in his ears.

Marinette took his hand without a word, her own eyes damp with unspilled tears. Adrien swallowed hard and nodded to her, allowing her to lead him from the room.

Adrien glanced at the doctor who waited outside to give Gabriel the shot that would calm him down, bring him back to his docile state, and spoke without pause; ‘We’ll see you next week.’


End file.
